Incompleto
by Nanamiii
Summary: Feliciano siente que Ludwig es un rompecabezas sin terminar.


**Disclaimer**: Tristemente, APH no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Únicamente poseo una mente retorcida que me invita a escribir este.  
**Palabras**: 800+  
**Nota**: Es increíble lo que la inspiración a las 3 a.m. puede hacer con una persona...

* * *

Mientras Feliciano observa con atención desde una ligeramente empañada ventana del cuartel a Ludwig dar órdenes, se hace una pregunta, una reflexión, un misterio que quiere resolver, un rompecabezas al que todavía le debe colocar algunas piezas. Se cruza de brazos y su cuerpo se tambalea con suavidad por ello. Y sigue pensando.

La nación alemana es poderosa: tiene una excelente armada y ejército, una economía fuerte, una cultura por demás interesante (y distinta a la suya, lo que la hace más atractiva aún); eso y muchas otras cualidades que ante los ojos de cualquiera el país germano parezca _perfecto_.

No obstante, el italiano vuelve a balancear su cuerpo y a hacer una mueca inconsciente con sus labios al mismo momento que mira con atención la ancha espalda del rubio ojiazul, quien se puede ver todavía dando órdenes, moviendo sus musculosos brazos en las direcciones hacia donde debe ir cada cargamento, grupo de soldados o mensaje a ser transmitido. Alemania está ahí, impenetrable y determinado; parado entre el barro y bajo la lluvia, como si el día estuviese espléndido. Nada de nada parece afectarle.

La ventana desde donde lo observa está empañada y Ludwig está muy lejos como para ser visto con detenimiento, pero el muchacho de uniforme cielo y ojos alegres _sabe_ sin ninguna duda que su aliado lleva consigo su típica mirada seria y el entrecejo fruncido. Porque él es así, tal cual como lo demuestran sus acciones: serio y responsable. De lo contrario, no sería esa nación cuasi perfecta.

En ese instante es cuando se da cuenta.

A Alemania puede no faltarle nada, pero a Ludwig sí. Porque si bien ellos son la encarnación de un territorio, una bandera, un himno, de un pueblo y de un sentimiento, también son personas, hombres (o mínimamente tienen un lado humano) y poseen sentimientos como tales.

El haber podido colocar algunas piezas en el rompecabezas lo hace iluminarse y acto seguido toma asiento. Va a esperar a que el otro hombre termine de trabajar y entonces será el momento indicado para actuar. Está tan contento que nunca sabrá decir si lo esperó quince minutos o una hora. Entonces el momento de la verdad por fin se hace presente y un agotado y mojado entra a la habitación. El italiano se dirige hasta él, corriendo, apenas conteniendo su felicidad.

— Ya sé qué es lo que te falta.

Sin darle tiempo a la otra nación de preguntarle a qué se refiere, lo envuelve con la fuerza que únicamente el cariño y la amistad pueden demostrar, aunque a Feliciano le duele que sus brazos no sean lo suficientemente largos como para envolver a Ludwig como le gustaría, mientras se pone de puntas de pie para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del alemán. Éste no decide cómo reaccionar, Italia ha logrado confundirlo una vez más. Quizás debería apartarlo de su camino con rudeza y decirle que no es momento para hacer boberías porque está agotado, tal vez sería mejor hacerlo mover con amabilidad e indicarle que se mojará la ropa si sigue abrazándolo, puede ser que lo correcto sea estrecharlo entre sus propios brazos y mantener la boca cerrada.

No obstante, no hace nada de eso. Sus labios se abren y se cierran dejando escapar sonidos faltos de sentido, sus dedos tiemblan, se mueven con una suerte de vergüenza, sus mejillas simplemente se sonrojan. A todo esto, Feliciano continúa abrazándolo con la misma determinación e insistencia con la que él había estado trabajando incansablemente no hacía mucho, y entonces es cuando el castaño decide estrujarlo con más fuerza, dado que sabe que nunca sería capaz de dañar al más alto por su debilidad corporal.

Ahora está un poco asustado porque empieza a sentir que hacer eso fue una metida de pata. Hasta el fondo.

Cree que el germano va a romperle el cráneo cuando posa su mano sobre su cabeza, pero se sorprende y se tranquiliza cuando nota que los dedos de Ludwig, que están resguardados bajo sus guantes de cuero negro, le desordenan con cariño los cabellos.

— Gracias —murmura y no sabe por qué. Cabe la posibilidad de que nunca lo sepa y que ese instante pase a la historia como uno de esos sucesos que no puede descifrar científicamente. Sin embargo, Ludwig agradece y sonríe. Feliciano se separa de su cuerpo por fin y le devuelve la sonrisa a modo de "de nada".

Luego el rubio se está yendo y el italiano no se explica cómo, pero puede sentir que el aura tensa que generalmente rodea al alemán ha desaparecido o por lo menos se ha alivianado.

Probablemente todavía le faltan piezas a este rompecabezas alemán y no estaría errado pensar que esas que logró colocar están mal puestas, como cuando ubicamos una que parece encajar perfectamente, pero en realidad la estamos sosteniendo al revés. No obstante Veneciano está feliz, porque el panorama ahora parece un poco menos incompleto.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como de costumbre, saben que cualquier clase de comentario es bienvenido. Menos los _flames_. Los _flames _hacen a Feliciano llorar D: .


End file.
